1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child-resistant containers and in particular to child-resistant containers capable of disposing of medicated oral dosage forms securely contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of chronically ill patients, many of whom are convalescing at home, have been prescribed opioids for the pain associated with their disease. These opioids ease most of these patients' pain, but opioid levels cannot safely be raised to account for the phenomenon of “breakthrough pain.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,953 discloses a method for treating such breakthrough pain by administering a medicated oral dosage form, containing a strong drug such as fentanyl, in a dose-to-effect manner to such patients. Such a method has been shown to be effective in treating breakthrough pain. The method is also effective in treating post-surgical or other types of pain. A patient inserts the medicated oral dosage form into his or her mouth, and in only a few minutes, the effects of the fentanyl can be felt, relieving the breakthrough pain. Upon reaching this level of relief, some of the dosage may still be unused.
In the event that a portion does remain, there are concerns about how to properly dispose of the medicated oral dosage form. Rinsing it under water will dissolve the remaining dosage, but this technique takes time and concentration. Other patients may be tempted to discard the dosage form by throwing it in the trash. This may create potential hazards if the dosage form is discovered and used improperly by those for whom the medication is not prescribed.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a disposal system and container wherein a patient may store a partially consumed medicated oral dosage form in such a way as to prevent discovery and misuse of the dosage form. In addition, what is needed is a disposal system and container that allows a patient to properly dispose of the unused portion of the medicated oral dosage form, thereby preserving the security and safety provided by the container.